Ice Cream
by flamma09
Summary: It's strange how the smallest of things can bring together the right people. SimonXJeanette Oneshot


**~~~~~ICE CREAM~~~~**

_**5:00 pm - Seville House**_

"ALVIN!!! You scum of the earth!!! When I get my hands on you!!! I swear!!! I'll --!!!"

_CRASH!!!_

And there goes another porcelain vase.

_CRASH!!!_

And another china dish.

_CRASH!!!_

And another vase. One can surely tell that by the frustrated, scrunched-up face of an eyeglass-wearing boy, that he had had enough. He gathered all his books and writing materials and proceeded to exiting the bedroom that he and his borthers shared. As if on cue, Alvin and Brittany rushed past him, spinning him around and knocking him over.

"Alvin! Brittany!" he whined. He gathered his things once more and tried to stand, sadly, he fell back as the two rushed past him again. Frustrated, he screamed for his "father".

"Dave!!!" he moaned. In no time, the said "Dave" came up to him.

"What is it, Simon?" he said in his most caring tone, crouching down to talk to his son.

"May I please go to the library? I'm loaded with things to study and do."

"What's wrong with the house?"

"Alvin and Brittany are fighting. AGAIN."

"Okay. But we're going to have dinner in less than two hours, can you make it?"

"I guess I could skip dinner just this once."

"Okay, but here. In case you get hungry." he pulled out a five-dollar bill and handed it to him.

"Thanks." he took the bill and used it as a mark for one of his books. He gatheres his stuff and went out the door.

_**5:30 pm - Library**_

After a long thirty-minute walk to the library, he finally reached his destination. As he opened the door, not so much to his suprise, he found a girl-like figure seated on the first table. As the door shut close, she looked up and met his gaze. He basked in the love and warmth that her eyes beheld. While she melted under the loving stare his blue orbs gave her. They had been lost in each other's eyes for a while. The boy finally gulped and broke the silence.

"H-h-h-hey, Jeanette."

"Hello." the said girl stated quite casually, though not leaving his gaze.

"I see you're also studying."

"Yeah. This is just a re-run, though. I've been here since 4:00 pm."

"Okay, then. We better get to work." Simon said as he pulled out a seat across the green-eyed chipette. When they had been nearing two hours in the library, they decided to walk back home.

The walk back home had been silent. The eerie, disturbing and uncomfortable kind of silence fell upon the two. Suddenlly, the boy's ears perked up as a certain sound filled the air around them. He chuckled as he came to a stop. And so did the girl but just a few good inches before him.

"What's wrong?" the green-eyed girl asked.

"Nothing," he chuckled once again. "It's just, I usually hear that sound from Theodore."

"Oh, sorry." Jeanette blushed, settling her books down. "I'm just really hungry, considering we skipped dinner."

The boy blanced at his books, which he, too, settled down after hearing the grumbling of a certain stomach. He caught a glimpse of the five-dollar bill he used as a bookmark. He picked it up and looked back at the girl who was clutching her sides.

"Wanna go for ice cream?" he asked, glancing at the nearby ice cream parlor.

"I don't have money, Simon."

"But I do." he waved the bill.

_**7:37 pm - Ice Cream parlor**_

Upon their arrival, they ordered a big sundae on which they could both feast on. They were now chatting about anything they could think of.

"I like your taste in ice cream." the girl complimented.

"I like you." the boy said suddenly, he was shocked by what he said, but he didn't take it back. Because he meant it. But not as a friend, something _more_ than that. " As in, more than a friend."

She didn't say anything. She knew she liked him too, _more_ than a friend. It was an odd way to confess their feelings for each other.

"You know what?" she finally said. "I like you, too. As in, more than a friend."

He smiled at that. he watched her pick up their ice cream bowl and return it. _'Now that we confessed,' _he thought. _'I know there's __something__ I have to do.'_

He stood up and walked to her. He stopped in front of her and leaned in until they were mere centimeters apart.

"You know, I take back what I said. I _love_ you." And with that, he closed the gap between them. It didn't take long for her to give it back. And they sealed their love with their first kiss. As soon as they broke apart, they gathered their things and headed out without another word.

"So," Simon began, breaking the silence. "wanna go for ice cream again tomorrow?"

Jeanette walked up to him and pressed her lips against his. He smiled after they broke apart and gave her response.

"I'd love to."

**~~~~~ICE CREAM~~~~~**


End file.
